halomachinimafandomcom-20200223-history
Lone Recon
'Lone Recon, '''also known as Lone Recon Studios or Scucker, is a private Canadian machinimator and gamer in the Youtube community. He usually does Halo videos, but has featured other games such as Slender. He is best known for creating the machinima Logan and Gus, and for his short machinimas. He generally works alone, but works with friends in short machinimas time to time. Bungie awarded him with Recon after he beat the legendary campaign and got the katana in a matter of weeks after he started playing Halo 3, shortly before 343 took over the servers. This lead to his obsession over Recon armour, changing his Xbox Live Gamertag from Scucker to Lone Recon, and his Youtube page from Scucker Studios to Lone Recon Studios. He uses the Recon armour in every Halo game, but will use the security helmet every so often. On November 28th, 2012, Lone Recon announced a brand new Machinima project in Halo 4 called "Rocky Ring", but confirmed it cancelled on December 31st, 2012. Logan and Gus ''main article: Logan and Gus This was Lone Recon's first official machinima series, and it premiered on August 9th, 2012. It began with using Halo 3, is using Halo: Reach, and will use Halo 4 in the future. Plot Abandoned by the military, Logan and Gus were left unaware of this fact on an island off the shore of Fortitude City, Reach. They use the city's supplies and market to help survive. One day, they recieve a message from an unknown man named Boe, and set out to find this person. They arrive at his hideout in Aszod, after a quick stop at a store in Fortitude City, They secure the main entrance, and move in to assassinate a guard on duty. They then find Boe, who takes Logan for a walk and gives him the task of finding an artifact that could control his rampancy. Rocky Ring main article: Rocky Ring This was a planed machinima that was cancelled, just a month after announcment. Plot On his website, Lone Recon confirmed this new machinima with a small plot. Two troopers of unknown idendity are sent to two asteroids in the centre of a "rocky ring", and they find a Forerunner interference trying to communicate between the rocks. This map was Impact from Halo 4. RECON Aviation RECON Aviation is a work of Microsoft's Flight Simulator X, and is really just him flying aircraft. Only two episodes have been released. Pointless Machinima The Pointless Machinima series is a series of 10-20 second long machnima shorts that feature him and his friends in clips doing pointless things in Halo: Reach. This is the only series that he has worked with other people, and even had his friend voice act for "Ima Firin mah Lazah". He has only released three to date, "Ima Firin mah Lazah", which showed a man named Phil getting lasered by his friend, a reference to both the popular Shoop da Whoop, and the Lazer Collection series. The second episode, "Ima Firin mah Lazah 2", features a recreation of the first Red vs Blue episode, but in Halo: Reach. Simmons asks Grif the famous line: "You ever wonder why we're here?", and as Grif begins to reply, Simmons fires his laser at Grif. The third episode is in Halo 2 instead of Halo: Reach. Master Chief is weilding the scarab gun and firing it, after saying to the camera he is going to fire his laser. Campaign with Friends Campaign with Friends is a series of campaign missions, meant for multiple games, but currently only features the first three campaign missions from Halo: Reach, done on Heroic difficulty by him and Z MAN8788 (This is similar to Z MAN's series on his own channel, zman8788a, in which he and Lone Recon play the campaign on Legendary). It is unknown if this series will continue, due to the lack of theatre mode in Halo 4 for campaign. Guides Lone Recon has promised to do guides, and started with a guide in Halo 2, which was a guide to get the Scarab Gun easter egg, in an alternate method of the popular Banshee method. He has not done any since. Speedruns Lone Recon has stated he is a fan of speedruns, which is the term for people playing missions in a game in the shortest time possible. He has posted one, which showed him speedrunning Nightfall in just over four minutes, about one minute longer then the world record of just over three minutes. Other Work DERP at Slender This video shows Lone Recon playing the popular horror game Slender, and states that it was only his second run. He manages to find two papers before getting a fuzzy screen, indicating Slenderman is close. He walks away only to find more fuzzy screen. This time, Slenderman is in the plain open, but Lone Recon does not notice him, even as he gets closer and closer. He finally noticed him, but it was too late. Two Reds, One Sniper This is a clip of him playing a game of MLG Pro on Zealot, getting a double kill sniper headshot without using the scope. The intention of the video was to compete with his friend XLegitxCerealX, who put a poor quality headshot from across the map with out using the scope in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Lone Recon made the video with plenty of presentation, adding music and replays and recorded it with a capture card rather than an actual camera. Filmography Trivia *Lone Recon started his channel in 2010 as "Scucker". In 2012, he changed it to it's current form. *His logo is also his Halo 3 and Halo: Reach emblem. *All of his work in Halo 3 is using a Halo 3 borrowed from a friend, since he has never owned the game himself. Links *Official Website *Youtube Category:Machinima makers